The Demon Emperor's New Life
by AudyBoo
Summary: My telling of events after R2, it picks up at C.C.'s last line of the anime. Lelouch tries to re-establish his old ties as a new threat slowly comes into play, threatening the peace he worked so hard for. Bad summary, I know, but whatevs :P TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fanfic so please be gentle, but I appreciate any comments and reviews you have to help me get better or to change things that I may get wrong and whatnot. This takes place after the events of R2, it picks up at C.C's last line and continues from there. The first chapter only has a few characters in it but don't worry, Lelouch will be back at Ashford Academy before too long! I just need to get the story started and explain how he goes back and a few other things... Anyways I think I've ranted for long enough haha so I'll start the story now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Code Geass.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

"I said that geass was the Power of the King which would condemn you to a life of solitude. But I think maybe that's not quite correct. Isn't that right, Lelouch?" C.C. said from atop the carriage.

"Heh, maybe you're right C.C." He replied simply.

"So, now what? Where are we going Lelouch?"

"For now we will stay at the orange farm with Anya and Orange boy." He smirked at the nickname.

"For now?" C.C. sighed and rolled over on her stomach to lean her head down near Lelouch's. "What about our contract Lelouch? You still haven't given me what I want most."

"Have I not?" He smirked again with his reply.

"The terms were for you to kill me. Just because you have a code now doesn't mean we don't still have a contract." She stated, semi-annoyed.

"No. The term was for me to give you what you desired most, as you just said." He stopped the carriage and looked up at C.C. "And what you want most is to be loved. Truly and honestly loved, without having to use you geass, and without being tricked like you were with the nun."

"Lelouch…"

"We are accomplices C.C. and so I'll stay by you, but not just for that reason. You started out as an annoyance that placed yourself in my house until the contract could be fulfilled, but as we took down Brittania together it grew to more than that. I've grown to love you C.C. And that's what you really wanted." He stated matter-of-factually.

"I guess you're right. I assume you figured it out back in the Thought Elevator?" She asked.

"Yes." He got off of the driver's bench and started down a nearby road by foot. "It's just up this road. The walk will do us some good. Come on C.C."

"Yes." She stated before hopping off of the carriage and following after him.

* * *

"Jeremiah, we have guests." Anya stated as she walked into their large cottage's kitchen.

"Huh?" Jeremiah looked up. "I'm honored!" He rushed to Lelouch and knelt before him. "What brings you to my humble orange farm?"

"Good to see you, as always, Jeremiah. I was hoping to stay with you for a while, until I figure out my next move. C.C. is with me as well." He added as she stepped in behind him.

"Ah, yes, of course! You are always welcome to stay here. I have some spare rooms you can use for as long as you wish!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"Thank you Jeremiah. It seems you've done well for yourself here." Lelouch said, looking around the room.

"Oh yes, I took the 'Orange' name to heart." He laughed. "And Anya here has been quite the little helper." He patted her head.

"Thanks." She said before pulling out her electronic diary.

_She must be so emotionless because of how my mother transferred her consciousness into her. Damn that woman! _Lelouch thought to himself. "Well I'm glad you two get along so well."

"So did you say you don't know what your next move is?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Yes. I would like to return to Ashford, but that may prove difficult considering everyone believes me dead."

"And evil." C.C. chimed in.

Lelouch shot a quick glare at her. "Yes, and evil."

"But why Ashford?" Jeremiah asked. "I thought that surely you would wish to see Nunnally of all people."

_Nunnally. The one I did everything for. Yes. I would love to see my darling sister again. But that would take away the happiness I worked so hard to get for her._

"Nunnally isn't top on my priority list. I need to be sure that everything else is going according to plan. Do you get any news all the way out here Jeremiah?"

"News?"

"Yes. Like what is happening with the Black Knights, or Zero, or the standing here in Japan?"

"Oh. Yes. Zero is heading the Black Knights and legally they are still just a renegade vigilante group, but Empress Nunnally seems to keep in touch with Zero and is said to hold his opinions in high regard. As for Japan, and the rest of the world for that matter, everything is peaceful. No sign of trouble." Jeremiah informed him.

"Hmm, good. So what's for dinner Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked as he finally sat at the table in the middle of the room.

"Pizza I hope," C.C. stated, taking a seat next to her accomplice.

"Umm, yes! Anything for you Lelouch. I shall run into town immediately to get you two a pizza." Jeremiah rushed out the door as Lelouch and C.C. chuckled.

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter one! Sorry if it was a little boring and kind of short, but the action and drama will start up soon. Please keep reading and if you have any ideas I'll be happy to hear them! Also, I'll be updating this pretty quickly because I just graduated high school and don't have a job yet haha:) So hopefully you guys like how it turns out! Byyeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Chapter two finished! It turned out rather differently than I had first meant it too, but I think I like how it turned out. I really appreciate those who took the time to review and I tried to incorporate what I was advised about. This chapter is definitely longer which I like and I tried to put in more details so I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Kallen." Lelouch reached out to the redhead standing in front of him, but before he could touch her she started running. Her spikey hair reflected the sun as she rushed after the little black cat with the rest of their friends.

Rivalz turned towards him and yelled, "Come on Lelouch! Arthur is getting away and Prez asked us to catch him!" He laughed and hopped on his motorbike, zooming off to the right to cut off Arthur's escape route.

"Haha! Come on Lelouch! You can't be worn out already!" Suzaku said excitedly as he took the lead in the small group chasing the quick, little cat.

"I-I don't understand w-why we have to catch him anyways! It's not like we always keep tabs on the little guy!" Lelouch said panting, a little ways behind everyone else.

"Don't worry Lulu! We know you aren't good with running, just wait here for us!" Shirley smiled and ran with the rest of them.

_Shirley? Something is different here._ Suddenly Lelouch got flashes of Shirley's body on the floor of an empty room with a large, ornate window. There was blood pooling out around her irregularly, bubbling from a small bullet-hole at the bottom of her sternum. _Shirley, no! Shirley!_ But no, she was right here in front of him, laughing and smiling. _Shirley! Rivalz! Kallen! Suzaku!_ He took off after the group knowing that something was odd but wanting to stay with his friends. But just as he was catching up to Kallen who was at the back of the group, he tripped right onto her. They fell to the ground together, rolling so Kallen was on her back with Lelouch on top of her.

"Ugh." Lelouch grabbed his head, feeling a whelp on the back of it.

"Um, Lelouch?"

"Yeah Kallen?" He opened his eyes to see hers only a few centimeters away. Both of their faces reddened from the close physical proximity but as Kallen opened her mouth to say something Lelouch heard a noise.

*beep*

*beep*

"What was that?" He jerked his head up to search for the source of the noise, only to find when he looked back that he was no longer on top of Kallen. He was sitting in the student council room. "Kallen?"

"She just left. Lulu, are you feeling okay?" Lelouch looked behind him to find Shirley playing with Arthur on the floor.

"Shirley? Um, yeah just a bit light headed. Are you okay?"

"Of course silly, why wouldn't I be?" Shirley giggled and continued playing with the cute little cat. _Shirley, I'm so sorry. _Lelouch felt the tears begin to form when he heard the noise from earlier.

*beep*

*beep*

"Lelouch, get up. Your alarm is going off."

"Ugh." Lelouch slowly opened his eyes to see glowing numbers about a foot away. 9:00 A.M. He slammed his hand down on the alarm clock and the beeping stopped. He sat up on the bed for a few minutes, waking himself up and taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a simple room, cream-colored walls and carpet that is just a few shades darker. His bed frame, nightstand, and dresser were all made from the same dark wood. He had put a picture of the student council on the nightstand, Nunnally included.

"I didn't peg you for the sentimental type." C.C. stated from the doorway.

"It reminds me of who the Zero Requiem was for." He stood and slid past her heading for the kitchen.

"We have another guest." C.C. said from behind him.

_Another guest?_

There was a sharp intake of breath as soon as Lelouch entered the kitchen.

"Ohgi. Well, I admit this is a surprise." Lelouch didn't sound surprised as he sat at the table with Kaname Ohgi. "You look good."

"Uh-uh…. Oh, um tha-thank you I guess, I-I've never felt better. You look good too, especially for a dead guy." Ohgi was in a state of disbelief and shock. Lelouch could tell by the look on his face that it was a wonder that he could speak to him at all. Lelouch could see a mix of fear and hatred in his eyes. _Ah, yes. He must loathe me. The Demon Emperor, his leader turned traitor against his cause._ "How are you alive? Why did-?" The confusion was also showing. _Ohgi never was good at hiding his feelings._

"Lelouch… Are you going to tell him or should I?" C.C. cut in.

Lelouch looked back at her, standing behind him holding Cheese-kun close to her chest. "Ohgi, I know you must hate me." Lelouch started, turning back to him. "But I don't owe you an explanation. All I'm going to say is I had a reason for everything I did." With that Lelouch got up and went outside, walking aimlessly among the orange trees. C.C. didn't follow, she simply returned to her room.

"What the hell?!" Ohgi practically yelled at Jeremiah. "Explain this!"

Jeremiah shook his head at the other man. "I remain loyal to Marianne's son. If he doesn't wish to tell you, then I will respect his wishes." He turned to the sink and began washing some oranges for Ohgi to return home with.

"Damn it!" Ohgi slammed his fist down on the table in anger and defeat.

* * *

Lelouch wandered about the orange farm, no specific destination in mind. The trees seemed to span out forever, and though this obviously wasn't true, they did span out over a few square miles. _My next move… Honestly, Nunnally is the first person I want to see. But that is out of the question. _Lelouch sighed and looked to the sky above him, watching the clouds as he thought. _Seeing Suzaku isn't as out of the question… He knows that I'm immortal at least. But getting to him would prove to be difficult. No one else can know that I'm alive… But Ohgi knows. Will he tell anyone else? If Ohgi knows then it is safe to assume that Villetta will know as well. But will they tell anyone else? I can't be certain that they won't-_

"Ah!" Something- No, someone just bumped into him, drawing him out of his mind and knocking him on the ground, surrounded by and covered with oranges, as was the culprit. He leaned up putting his weight on his elbows and saw Anya also on the ground, an overturned crate of oranges between them.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't see where I was going, the crate was over-piled with oranges and they were blocking my view." She just sat there, staring at him with her wide pink eyes, blinking up at him innocently.

"It's fine, I hadn't been paying attention either. Let me help you pick these up." He rose to his knees and set the crate upright. The odd pair began to replace the fallen oranges when Anya spoke up again.

"So, I was correct. Wasn't I?"

"Huh?" Lelouch was confused by her sudden question.

"You are the boy from the picture. The banished prince, Lelouch Vi Brittania." She stated, still emotionless.

"Yes, not that it matters anymore. Lelouch Vi Brittania has died twice now. I think this time he should stay that way." He continued to pick up oranges, not making eye-contact with the young girl.

"So, will you go back to being Lelouch Lamperouge?" She questioned as she went back to picking up oranges.

"No, the world now knows that Lelouch Lamperouge was really Lelouch Vi Brittania. And the Black Knights know that their leader was a Brittanian prince all along, and they hate me for it. As well as for being the Demon Emperor." He didn't mean to pour out his troubles, especially not to Anya of all people. "But in spite of all that, and in spite of telling myself I'll cut all ties to those I knew, I still find myself trying to think up ways on how to see them." He shook his head at his own hopelessness.

"I'm sure your sister would understand. Maybe you should speak to her." Anya bluntly stated.

Lelouch just chuckled at her statement. She looked rather hurt by his reaction, which was something he definitely didn't expect. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. But I can't just waltz right into the palace and say 'Hey, I'm here to see the Empress.' It just doesn't work like that, and even it did, I'm very hated, and I'm supposed to be dead."

"Upset me? Hmm, I'm not used to that feeling… I would also like to see my old friends. Like Gino."

"Gino, huh? Well Jeremiah told me he still attends Ashford Academy with Kallen. C.C. and I could disguise ourselves and the three of us could attend… But the possibility of being found out is pretty big. I'm not sure we should do that. Not to say that you couldn't though." By this time all of the oranges that had spilled from the crate Anya was carrying were returned to said crate. "There we go. Let me carry the crate this time, we can talk to Jeremiah about what to do next." Lelouch said as he picked up the orange crate.

"Okay, I'll lead you back to the cottage." The pair walked to the cottage in silence, except for the sound of the wind rustling in the trees and the cicadas chirping in the distance.

* * *

"Jeremiah, you're letting the Demon Emperor live with you! How did he even survive?! He was going to execute the Black Knights! The group he spent so much time with only to betray!" Ohgi was ranting and raving the whole time after Lelouch walked out and Orange-boy kept quiet throughout his speech. "And Kallen! He had her wrapped around his traitorous fingers!"

"I'm not the one who betrayed the Black Knights Ohgi."

Ohgi was shocked to hear Lelouch. He hadn't noticed him and Anya enter the room. His yelling had overpowered the sound of the door opening and closing. Lelouch set the crate of oranges on the counter next to the sink where Jeremiah was still washing oranges for Ohgi and Villetta.

"Wha-what do you mean you didn't betray us?! You lied to everyone! And you used your geass on us!"

"Despite what my scheming brother may have told you, I never used my geass on you Ohgi. And I didn't use it to get the Black Knights to join me." He leaned up against the counter as he spoke, never breaking eye contact with Ohgi.

"I thought you weren't going to tell me anything." Ohgi glared at him, not sure whether or not to trust him again.

"Fine, if you would rather I didn't speak then I won't." Lelouch started walking towards the stairs but just before he reached the doorway Ohgi spoke again.

"No. I would like to hear all that you'll tell me." He sighed.

Lelouch smirked and then turned to face Ohgi, his face again under masked under his emotionless guise. "Well, that may take a while. And I'll need you to swear that you won't tell anyone else."

"I can't keep anything from Villetta, we're married now." Ohgi blurted out.

"You can tell Villetta as long as neither of you tell anyone else. This can't get out. Do you understand Kaname Ohgi?" Lelouch sat across the table from him and looked very serious.

_He's talking to me just like Zero used to. It seems odd to me that this boy was Zero that whole time. He was helped us out a lot back then. I guess I can hear him out._ "I understand. No one other than Villetta and I will know what you tell me tonight."

"And Anya and I, but I guess we already know what we need to." Orange chuckled at his statement.

* * *

"So, you'll be holing up here indefinitely?" Ohgi asked when Lelouch finished filling him in on the Zero Requiem and his reasoning behind his actions.

"Well, yes. I'm not sure what my next move should be."

"You're a master at making plans that suit you and you're at a loss for what to do next? That doesn't seem right to me." Ohgi shook his head in disbelief. "Would you like to come back with me to the Tokyo Settlement? You can stay with me for a while and rejoin the Black Knights. I'm sure the new Zero will accept you if you explain-" At this Lelouch began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Ohgi was appalled.

"Hmm." Lelouch stopped his chuckling and looked at Ohgi. "Rejoin the Black Knights? Didn't you hear what I told you? I left that Zero in charge on purpose, I can't rejoin you in the Black Knights." He shook his head. "That is no longer a place for me."

"Kallen misses you."

This simple statement made Lelouch inhale sharply. He sat there for a full minute, staring at Ohgi while everyone else just watched the pair in silence. "It will be better for her to move on with her life without me."

"But she won't. Surely you know this?" Ohgi pushed many thoughts into Lelouch's head with this question.

_She thinks I'm dead right? I didn't kiss her back that day because I didn't want her to die for me. And she's still thinking about me? Damn it!_

"I think she knows what you told me tonight, that it was your plan to die for the sake of the world at least. Thinking back on it, her actions do make sense if that truly is what she believed." Ohgi said, more to himself than to Lelouch.

_So she figured it out. Good girl Kallen, I'm glad you don't hate me. Although it was my intention for her to hate me so I wouldn't cause her this pain._

"Okay Ohgi, I'll return to the Tokyo Settlement with you, but only with a few conditions, if you will please indulge me."

* * *

**Okay so they're still at the orange farm, but I promise they're leaving in the next chapter! And it'll get more interesting, sorry I'm still kind of setting up for later chapters, and sorry that Ohgi was the only new character haha. More will return in the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy! I love reviews too so please leave me one! Laters:)**


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm really sorry if you guys think this is a new chapter but I just need to make a little announcement. I know it's been a long time since I've updated, I've just gotten overwhelmed by work and stuff. So I'm putting this story, as well as my other one on a TEMPORARY hiatus. Definitely temporary. But it'll be at least a couple more months before I can get back to writing. It's been so long since I've watched the show I wouldn't be able to portray the characters anywhere near correctly, so I'll get back to this once things die down and I rewatch the series. So please be patient with me, thanks!


End file.
